April Fool the Hargreaves style!
by Izzu
Summary: It's first of April and Merry had a plan of her own to make some prank to her sweet brother...


az: Editted at last!! Got some scenes missing but that was fixed. 

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Count Cain or Earl Cain (whatever the translations be) but I do own that one copy of God Child part one. Characters and original excerpt from the fic are copyrights of Kaori Yuki. No infringements are intended during this production and man, I do owe ppl for their language!! ^_^ 

* * *

April Fool... the Hargreave's family style

Written by Azzie @ Alienna Azuani @ Yami Azzie

_ 'Where are you hiding...?'_

_ '...I'll find you....'_

_ 'You won't get away...'_

_ 'Hohahahaha...'_

_ 'There you are... I'll catch you...!'_

'Unh...?!', gasped the lad as he opened his eyes to find something dripping... and someone looming closer. Cain squinted his eyes to get a better look. A bloodied-face girl with a grotesque-looking eye was staring madly towards the sleepy-eyed count with a vengeance...

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaargh!!! 

A loud scream was heard, followed by sounds of feet scurrying as the peace on the Hargreaves manor was shattered into millions of pieces. Riff and the other servants immediately froze from doing anything as the butler glanced towards the upstairs room. 'What the...? Did anyone did something strange this morning?'

One of the elder maids shook her head as she remembered something. 'No, but I just saw Miss Merry went into the count's room earlier and nobody came after that...', she said as Riff shrugged at her, going upstairs to find what was the commotion is about. Sounds of things falling and crashing to the floor continued as Riff walked nearer to the room.

Someone had breezed past him as he barely evaded. 'You can't catch me!!!', came a small voice as Riff entered the room to what seemed like a small battlefield. The butler stood dumbfounded at the scene without realizing the fluffy torpedo flying towards him before it's too late. The man fall flat to the floor as the battle ceased for a while, for the two siblings had realized that he had arrived.

'Riff, are you alright?', said Merryweather as she was nearest to the butler. Riff looked up to her as she held up a small pillow in her arm. Realizing what had hit him, the butler choked in his own words for the disaster in the room. 'What... what did you two have done to this room!!?', he exclaimed as he looked towards the other side of the room to find Cain sitting cross-legged on the floor, wearing only his shirt and trousers though it looked like he had worn it in the hurry. The butler gasped as Cain pointed at Merry with shaky hands. 'It's her fault...!!', cried Cain in defense as his face all flushed.

Young Merry chuckled as she dashed towards her brother. The girl wrapped her arm around him and kissed his cheeks as she winked towards Riff. 'It's the first day of April--!! I just want to have some early April Fool's prank with big brother...', chirped Merry as Riff's eyes lighted up. '...pity that he didn't take it so well.. hehe...', she giggled again as Cain pulled his sister to his lap and ruffled up her hair. 'Who wouldn't if you had wake them up the way you did to me?!! I thought some mad murderer was coming to kill me!!', gasped the count as Riff suddenly noticed that Merry had painted red stains on the side of her face and that one of her hands wet with red paint.

Riff laughed as he began relating the incident to the messy sight of the room. Cain pouted as he saw the man laughing at both his and Merry's silliness. Merry smiled as Riff readjusted some of the furnitures that have been turned upside down by the twosome. 'Ah well... you two had better wash and cleaned up the mess you've made. The sun was already up but you two hadn't refreshed yourselves but doing this instead!! Do it quickly or you two won't have breakfast!!', said the butler as both of the Hargreaves sibling gasped.

'B.. but, Riff...!!' 

'That was ridiculous!! Who was the mast--' Both of them seemed to exclaim together as Riff grinned. 'April Fool...', he said as the two clamped their mouths shut. Cain slapped his own face as he sighed. 'Riff, you idiot...!!', he whispered as the butler pulled both siblings on their feet. 'But I meant it about you two getting freshened up!! Cain-sama, I'll help you out after I finished the things I've left out...'

'Alright...!! We understand..', moaned the two as both left to their own washrooms...

**

'Hi Oscar!! Funny to see you here...', chirped Merryweather as she, her brother and Riff walked down the stairs. The red-headed goofball grinned at her as the girl greeted him. 'Hi my cutesy, did you had a little fun this morning? After all it's the first of April..._ and I heard from the servants about the racket you two made_...'

Merry grinned as Cain rushed towards her. 'Yup!! After all, who wouldn't miss to see my brother's stupid looks and his nak--' Cain scooped her up and covered her mouth as Oscar gave a wicked look. 'I..it's none of your business anyway!!', cried Cain as his cheeks flushed again. Oscar grinned wickedly. 'Was it _nice_ to look?', he said again towards Merry as the girl nodded mischievously. Cain immediately released his sister to teach her a lesson but the girl fled as soon as her feet touches the floor. Riff smiled at the youngsters as he left the room to see to his other duties.

Cain was more than feeling exasperated at Merry's escape. 'Merry!!', he fumed as the girl fled towards the exit. 'Don't you run from me---!!', he cried again as suddenly he felt Oscar's arm around his waist. His eyes widen in panic from the gesture.

'Oscar---!! Wha... what are you doing--?!!', he gasped as he tried to hide his embarrassment and annoyance. Oscar just hummed merrily to himself as he leaned closer to his neck. Blood gushed towards his face as Cain quickly released himself from Oscar's grasp but the red-head quickly pinned him to the wall. 'Oscar!! Don't... don't be stupid--!!', cried Cain in panic as Oscar caressed his cheeks. 

'No matter how I looked at you... You _really _looked like a cutesy little girl. And closer still... like my ex-fiancee... Your looks, your slender neck... even your attitude was almost similar to her. You know Cain, I wonder... can I court you instead of Merry...?', drawled the man as he leaned closer for a kiss. Cain flushed as Oscars face grew nearer...

'You... you can't be serious!! You can't--!!', gasped Cain again as Oscar paused, inches near his lips. Oscar stared at the young count's face as the latter looked like he was about to collapsed in tears. He grinned again. 'Fooled ya, didn't I?', he said suddenly as he pulled himself away from Cain. The latter looked at the red-head in mock disbelief.

'You...? O... Oscar you idiot!!', exclaimed the poor count as Oscar started to backed away. 'Hehe... I think I should be looking for Miss Merry, huh? Yup... I think I should...', said Oscar hastily as he tried to flee from the scene.

'IDIOT--!!', shouted Cain as things started to fly towards Oscar's direction, of which the man had successfully evaded without a scratch! Unfazed, the young count chased after Oscar as the man ran towards garden to join Merry. Seeing Oscar running towards her and her brother not far behind, Merry chuckled as the man caught up with her.

'Did you do something? Big brother seemed pretty angry...', she cried as Oscar smirked. 'A little prank, I assure you but all the same. Your brother was so easy to make fun of--!!', he muttered as Cain paused nearby to catch his breath. Merry considered this carefully while ignoring the brother. 'Hmm... for once, I think you're right Oscar!! Brother always looked cuter after that...'

Hearing that, Cain jumped towards them as Oscar and Merry kept evading him while running around the count. Oscar glanced at the girl mischievously as he pinched Cain's cheek before evading again. 'You think so? I'll do it next time!!' Merry grinned to herself as they stopped several meters from Cain. 

'You idiots---', hissed the count as Oscar and Merryweather prepared to flee again. But as he was about to follow, he missed the sight of a treeroot in front of him and collapsed to the ground. He gave out a loud groan as Merry and Oscar came back to check on him. 

'Are you hurt, big brother? Did anything broke..?', gasped Merry as Oscar muttered his concerns. Cain made a painful face as he clutched his right ankle. 'No... oh, yes!! I think I broke something, _it is so painful... _Oh no---!! It's bleeding!!', he gasped as he removed his hands to reveal a lot of blood. Merry and Oscar immediately panicked. 'I'm sorry, Cain-nii-sama! I never thought.. Oscar!! Get some help--!!', cried Merry as Oscar started to chant his multiple apologies to the count.

Suddenly, Cain broke into a smile as he caught the others off guard. 'Back at you!!', he cried as the two gave a cry of surprise. 'I just twisted my ankle, that's all... Serve you two right for making fun out of me...', he said as he took out a small pouch from his pocket. 'I got the _blood_ from Merry's leftovers at my room... Sure fooled you guys! Hahahaa...', he laughed as Merry sighed her relief. 

'You tricked us!! Ne... Oscar, brother seemed to get in the hang of it!', cried Merry again as Cain gave her sister a scowl. 'Well, next time you won't be so lucky...! I'll be prepared for your pranks!!', he said back as he tried to stand. 'I'd bet you will...', said Oscar as the count swayed a little over his injured leg. Oscar gave him a hand as he tried to carry the count on his back. Cain was flustered. 'It's alright... I can walk by myself...', he said as Oscar proceeded to lift him up in a sort of piggy ride.

'No, it's on me... You don't know how bad it could be if you tried to walk on that injured leg--', said Oscar as Merry backed him off. 'Yeah, and your ankle could swell twice its size even!!', explained Merry as she gaped at him. Cain chuckled as he let the two do it as they pleased. 'Okay... I get it. Let's get back to the house. I was getting very hungry considering how much energy I've wasted by chasing you two around...', he said as Merry and Oscar grinned.

'Yes, sir--!!!', cried the two as the three of them returned to the manor without anymore mishaps...??

--

--

'Ne, Merryweather... what do you think we'll have for a late breakfast?', mused Cain as he clasped Oscar's shoulder's tightly for fear of falling over. (Oscar: Yeah... I know you liked me to carry you... Cain: I DID NOT!! _ Oscar: You did... ^_^ Cain: I... NOT!! Put me DOWN!!! Oscar: No can do...^=^ Cain: Grrr... _;;)

Merry glanced towards her brother who looked pretty annoyed at having Oscar to carry him around. 'I dunno... maybe some frozen gizzard or some roasted heart or something...', she said as Oscar started to turn green. Cain was pleased at seeing this as he mused again. 'Hmm... I guessed so. Riff probably wanted to pay us back for giving him an extra work cleaning up the mess we made at my room...'

'Cain...!! You can't be serious?!', cried Oscar as both brother and sister chuckled. 'We're just joking, Oscar...!!', exclaimed both of them as Oscar knocked the door. Riff was the one greeting them.

The butler looked at them dumbstruck as he rushed towards Cain. 'Cain-sama, what...', he gasped as Cain grinned. 'We're just having some fun playing...', he said as the butler ushered them in. 'Well, you don't have to be so excited... what did you do to your ankle?'

Cain, Oscar and Merryweather smiled sheepishly at the butler as Riff gave them a dissaproved look...

[FIN]....finally....

* * *

az:.. I made this on April 1st though I can't possibly upload it just in time. I'll probably make another April Fool's fic for my other animes like Yugioh, Yami no Matsuei... or anything... I just remembered the dates last night!! Ja ne... 


End file.
